Zeit
Zeit is a yellow stickman with a light green border. Contrary to his abilities as one, Zeit is in no way an official Slush Fighter, and in fact, plays more of a role as an antagonist to them. He has the ability to freeze time, carries a limitless supply of knives, and can punch at rapid speeds. His maximum time freeze limit is 10 seconds, or 5 if he inputs enough energy to freeze the consciousness of those affected as well. Backstory Zeit lived in a poor and unstable household, which only got worse when Zeit's mother died when he was 8. As a result, Zeit's father became more abusive of Zeit, igniting his rage within. One day, during a dispute he had with his father at age 17, Zeit had such an outburst that something suddenly happened, as if time had stopped. He had discovered that he could freeze time, simply by willing himself to do so and putting enough energy into it. As he was young, however, he could only freeze time for 3 seconds. In those 3 seconds, he left the household, but not before leaving his father with a few knives waiting to stab into him. Several years later, while the invasion of Slusher began, Zeit was looking for a power that could allow him complete control over time. Hearing about an underground organization dealing in unethical and dangerous scientific research, Zeit wasted no time in finding the facilities. For each one he visited, he would intentionally let himself get caught, use his powers to kill any guards and hostiles, and look through what the facility had conducted. Usually, none of the Berzerker Corps. bases were of any help, so Zeit would abandon them in their ruined condition. Through this process, he met Stlars, whom he partnered with observing that his powers would be of great use. Eventually, Zeit would find himself in X-Japan, where he and Lars allowed themselves to be captured along with Jostick. They encountered Team Revenge, who appeared to rescue Stlou. Zeit and Lars challenged the team and nearly defeated them, but Jostick, with the help of Scottick, defeated them both. However, the duo did not leave empty-handed, for before Team Revenge could reach Stwarm, they settled an agreement: Zeit would prevent Team Revenge from killing Stwarm, while Stwarm would repair and reactivate the alternate universe portal. Zeit, however, took advantage of Stwarm's imprecise words and killed Stwarm. Zeit and Lars tested the portal alone, finding nothing of use until he found one of Stwarm's experimental weapons and the fuel necessary to use it. The weapon itself was a wide-range wave gun that could wipe out the powers of every Slush Fighter in its path. Zeit infiltrated the campus alone and used it on the fighters, rendering them useless against Zeit's plans. While Zeit was now free to do as he bid, however, he instead began observing two particular alternate universes. Personality Zeit is power-hungry, scheming, and has some hints of being insane. His ultimate goal is to find a power that will allow him to completely control time. When he's not pursuing this goal, he is scheming, planning a way to use everyone and everything for his motives, or killing. Zeit's victims are who he considers "Imperfect," people he deems idiotic, too dangerous for society, or generally other evil people. He is also very careful about killing, inputting enough energy so that when he freezes time, no potential witnesses are able to understand what is happening in the frozen time. No one knows why Zeit is fighting on the Slush Fighters' side, but one thing is for sure: it's for a reason beyond destroying a common enemy. Abilities *Freezes enemies within radius for 3 seconds **Frozen enemies stay still in the position they are in on the screen. **Projectiles in range will freeze and deal 50% more damage once unfrozen **Any damage they take builds up if any fighters attack them **All enemies can be affected by the time freeze ***This applies even if the enemy has an Azure shield ***Freezing Big Blue, even if his velocity is almost 0, will not slow him down ***Bosses are frozen for only for 3 seconds, no matter what *Requires full recharge to attack Upgrades *Joestar Blood (50,000 points) **Zeit's freeze radius increases by 50%. In addition, enemies stay frozen for 5 seconds *Checkmate Da (45,000 points) **Adds an attack to Zeit: Tosses a row of knives centered at the closest frozen target. Knives do a little damage to unfrozen enemies, but deal 150% damage if frozen in time. *WRYYYYY! (1 Slush Token) **MUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDA! ***Zeit uses his full power to freeze every onscreen enemy in time, then rapidly punches the targeted enemy, and tosses a giant row of knives. ****After this attack, all enemies affected stay frozen for 10 seconds. **Level 3 Ultra Attack SIWT2 Flavor Text "Zeit is a sure-fire high-tier competitor in the tournament with his time freezing powers, endless barrage of knives, and a natural rapid-fire fisticuff ability. Of course being written by Scottick, I don't think he's gonna last too-wait, since when were those knives in front of my fac-" Theme Disclaimer: Neither the wiki nor the writer of this article owns this song in any way. Trivia *In case it wasn't made obvious, Zeit is based on DIO from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. Strixe's Judgment(?) "Based on DIO?" More like a complete ripoff of DIO! Well, sure he has the time stopping powers, the knives, the lightning-fast punches, and the ruthless killer personality, but what does Zeit really have over the original?! Nothing, that's what! Didn't this guy learn anything from Sakuya, or did he really misinterpret that imitation's the most sincere form of flattery?! And another-wait, when were those knives in front of Strixie? ACK! "...that's much better. I, Zeit, shall not be mocked in my own territory." Overall: 9/10 - Strixie apologizes for her comments and takes them back! Disclaimer Notes from Scottick: These are all Slush Fighters I have made up and created. Apart from Scottick, none of them are based off any real-life people. Also, please do not edit this page without Scottick's permission. Category:Scottick's Works